El Dilema de Frosch
by Lady Dragneel
Summary: ¡Navidad adelantada! Frosch y Lector tienen una discusión sobre la existencia de un ser gordo que viaja en trineo y que todos conocemos. Eso mete en varios conflictos al gremio, así que Frosch viajará de nuevo pero esta vez para demostrar la existencia de su héroe, descubriendo que su verdadero héroe quizá este en frente suyo. Este fic está dedicado a Kate Alis (antes Fresa).


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Este fic está dedicado a Kate Alis (antes Fresa), correspondiente a su petición en el tópic "Escritura Sólida" del foro "Grandes Juegos Mágicos".**

 **Advertencia: Este fic tiene contenido rompe ilusiones. Dudo mucho que un niño lea esto pero por si acaso eres alguien que aún cree en la bondad de la humanidad, en Santa Claus, los reyes magos y en la Navidad, te recomiendo cerrar este fic para que puedas vivir tranquilo tú ilusión.**

 _ **El dilema de Frosch**_

Era el día antes de Navidad cuando Sting, el maestro de Sabertooth decidió organizar una enorme fiesta en sus recintos, invitando a los demás gremios, estaban arreglando todo porque por sobre todas las cosas tenían que quedar bien específicamente con Fairy Tail. Sin embargo, ahora estaban todos furiosos los unos con los otros y cada quién estaba por su lado. La cosa no iba también como se esperaba.

Entonces también se encontraba Frosch que se consideraba alguien muy inteligente y sabía muchas cosas.

Como por ejemplo, sabía que estaba en un dilema y lo sabía perfectamente, también que había sido su culpa y sabía que el sol salía día con día y la luna de noche, que el mar es salado y que el cielo es azul. En sí, Frosch sabía que sabía muchas cosas pero también sabía que había algo que no sabía y ese algo que no sabía es que no tenía ni la más remota idea de como se había métido en esa situación y que no se había metido solo únicamente, si no, que había terminado arrastrando a todo el gremio a su dilema.

Estaba escondido debajo de la decorada mesa con un mantel que antes era blanco y ahora tenía una enorme mancha roja de ponche y se escondía porque también sabía que había hecho algo muy malo.

Así que los planes del maestro por pasar una navidad unida se fueron a la basura, las cosas se dieron más o menos así:

—¡Qué no Frosch! —le gritó Lector.

—¡Fro no piensa lo mismo! —pataleó.

—¡Pero no puedes usar el disfraz de Santa Claus!

—¡¿Y por qué no?!

—¡Porque no existe!

—¡Sí existe!

—¡No!

—¡Sí!

—Ey, ey ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Sting.

—¿Por qué tanto jaleo? —prosiguió Rogue.

Las reclamaciones de Lector y el berrinche de Frosch atrajeron a los dragones gemelos que se hallaban poniendo el gigante árbol cerca de ahí e intervinieron para intentar cambiar la situación.

—¡Frosch dijo una tontería! —recriminó Lector de inmediato.

—¡No es cierto! ¡Fro tiene la razón!

—Calma, calma ¿Qué paso? —preguntó tranquilamente el rubio.

—Frosch dijo que se vestiría de Santa Claus para la fiesta de navidad.

—¿Y eso que tiene de malo? —razonó el pelinegro.

—¡Qué Santa Claus no existe!

—¡Qué si existe! ¡Santa es real! —lloriqueó de nuevo el pequeño exceed.

Sting solo se rió, porque esa discusión era tan digna de ellos pero no fue lo mismo para Rogue, que estaba reprimiendo una enorme cantidad de energía convertida en euforia.

—¡Santa Claus sí existe! —entonces estalló en defensa de su compañero.

—¡Fro piensa los mismo! —celebró este.

—¿Rogue? —Sting enarcó una ceja con confusión.

—¡Sting! ¡Necesito hablar contigo! —le sujetó el brazo y lo arrastro hasta detrás del gremio.

* * *

—¿Qué te pasa? —se arrebató en cuanto Rogue se detuvo y no dudo en interrogarlo.

—Hay que hacer, por esta vez, que Frosch tenga la razón—dijo muy inspirado.

—Rogue ¿En serio crees en Santa Claus? —cuestionó.

—No…pero cuando era niño…¡A mí Santa nunca me trajo nada! —comenzó a llorar tendida y exageradamente.

—¿Y? A mí tampoco—su acompañante levantó los hombros con indiferencia.

—¡¿Dónde está tu espíritu navideño Sting?! —Rogue lo golpeó de la nada, aun aspirando sus mocos y con los ojos como cascadas, indignado.

—¡¿Qué te pasa grandísimo bastardo?! —le devolvió el golpe y Rogue salió volando.

Sting entonces se puso en guardia esperando la contestación de Rogue, pero nunca llegó. Entonces observó como el pelinegro se quedó en el suelo en posición fetal con un semblante deprimido.

—Oye Rogue, no era para tanto, no te golpeé tan fuerte.

—No es por el golpe—frunció los labios en un puchero.

—Entonces ¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó un poco más tranquilo.

—Nada. Tienes razón, quizá Santa solo sea un cuento infantil pero…—se abrazó a sí mismo—cuando era niño y llegaba la víspera de navidad…

—¡Ay no! No me aburras con la depresiva historia de tu infancia por favor…

—¡¿Y por qué no?!

—Porque cada que tenemos una celebración de este tipo, tienes una trágica historia que contar, por ejemplo, que en Halloween no tenías quién te abrazará cuando tenías miedo, que en San Valentín nunca recibiste nada, que el día de la madre era frustrante ver a los demás niños comprar un regalo y tú no tener a quién comprarle algo.

—Soy muy sentimental—dijo orgulloso.

—Sí, pero siempre que cuentas tus historias pierdo mucho tiempo y en lugar de ser tristes casi siempre me dejan con mucho sueño. No quiero oír una más.

—¡Pues en este fic los protagonistas somos Frosch y yo! ¡Así que haré lo que se me de mi gana! ¡Así sea tener que patearte cada vez te quedes dormido para que escuches mi triste historia de infancia en épocas de navidad!

—¿Qué no el protagonista era Frosch? En fin—suspiró—apresúrate antes de que cambie de opinión—se recostó con pereza lo más cómodo posible en el suelo y espero el relato de su amigo.

—Siempre que llegaba la víspera de navidad…—volvió a su oscurecido y depresivo temblante con mucho sentimiento—me sentía muy solo. Fue antes de encontrarme con Skiadrum y aprender magia. Era muy triste para mi ver a todos los niños con sus padres comprando los regalos que estarían en sus árboles, yo no tenía un árbol y mucho menos alguien que me diera un regalo. Fue cuando oí por primera vez de Santa Claus, un anciano gordo, barbón y bonachón que le daba regalos a todos los niños de mundo si eran buenos, solo bastaba con enviarle una carta al polo norte. Fue la primera vez que envíe una carta, era muy pequeño y apenas y sabía escribir pero no me importó. En fin, no quería ser tan pretencioso con alguien tan bueno así que solo pedí una cosa…¡Quería ser una Sailor Scout, así que pedí el cristal de plata!

Sting se quedó en blanco unos momentos.

—¡Eso es prácticamente imposible! —le dijo.

—¡Era la serie de moda!

—¡Era para niñas!

—¡No me importaba! Ahora ¿Me vas a dejar terminar la trágica historia de mi niñez cuando era víspera de navidad? —Sting suspiró de nuevo y cerró los ojos, le hizo una seña con las manos para indicar que prosiguiera—Bien, el punto es que después pensé que conseguir el cristal de plata era muy complicado y puse que me conformaría con un triciclo. Esa noche soñé algo hermoso, Santa me había traído ambos, el cristal y mi triciclo. Entonces me transforme y subí a mi triciclo mientras paseaba a la orilla del mar con la brisa agitando mi rubia cabellera, cuando me detuvo una rosa que apareció de la nada. Tuxedo Mask estaba delante de mí y sonaron los violines. Me bajé y me puse de pie, se acercó a mí lentamente, me miró y entonces…—dejó sus palabras a medias.

—¡¿Y entonces qué?! ¡Maldición Rogue, no lo cortes en la mejor parte!

—Creí que no te importaba—el pelinegro sonrió con satisfacción.

—Da lo mismo ¿Qué pasó con Tuxedo Mask?

—Entonces se acercó a mi lentamente, me miró y entonces me dijo…Tienes un frijol en el diente…

Después de oír eso, Sting comenzó a reírse con ganas.

—¡Dios! ¡Me muero! —se carcajeó.

—¡No te burles!

—¡Lo siento! —Se sujetó la barriga porque comenzaba a dolerle por tanto reír y unas cuantas lágrimas se derramaron por sus ojos—¡Pero esto es demasiado!

—¿Me vas a dejar terminar? —Sting respiró profundamente y asintió—Como decía, aquella noche tenía muchas ilusiones y al despertarme muy temprano la mañana siguiente busqué con emoción mis regalos. Me lleve una gran desilusión al no encontrar nada. Santa se había olvidado de mí…Y deje de creer en la navidad…

Esa última frase la dijo de forma tan épica—según él—que incluso parecía que un reflector le iluminaba. Sting puso los brazos tras su nuca, cruzó las piernas y enarcó una ceja.

—¿Y todo eso que tiene que ver con la pelea de Lector y Frosch?

—Hace poco Frosch encontró un comercial en la lácrima-visión en donde Santa estaba tomando un gran vaso frío de soda anunciando no sé qué marca de refresco. Le llamó mucho la atención y me preguntó quién era, le conté solo un poco y casi de inmediato se hizo fan de Santa Claus, me hizo comprarle papel y un sobre para enviar su carta. Está tan emocionado que no me gustaría que se pusiera triste cuando al día siguiente no encuentre nada en el árbol.

El rubio se sintió, solo un poco, enternecido ante el noble sentimiento de Rogue.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer?

—Vestirte a ti de Santa Claus—mencionó con indiferencia.

—¡¿Qué?! —Gritó—¡Ni loco!

—Por favor, por Frosch…Mira, ya te conseguí el disfraz—le tendió un traje de terciopelo rojo.

—¡¿De dónde rayos sacaste eso?!

—Del mismo lugar donde Frosch consiguió nuestro traje a juego.

—¡Me refiero a de dónde lo sacaste tan de repente!

—Ya tenía planeado todo esto así que lo preparé ayer, entonces ¿Lo harás?

—¡Definitivamente no!

—Vamos, se verá bien en ti.

—Cierto, sería un Santa muy sexy—lo pensó un micro segundo y luego reaccionó—¡Pero no! Ni si quiera me parezco a Santa Claus.

—Frosch no lo notará.

—Sí lo hará y si no lo hace Lector le dirá.

—Sí lo hace lo pateó.

—¡Atrévete y te las verás conmigo! —amenazó.

—En fin, hazlo, solo tienes que ir ahí y decirle que hubo problemas con el servicio postal y que su carta se perdió. Consigue saber que pidió y yo lo compraré, lo pondré a escondidas bajó el árbol para que al día siguiente el sueño de Frosch se haga realidad.

—Hazlo tú entonces—siguió negándose.

—¡Bien! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Deja que los sueños de un pequeño exceed se hagan pedazos! —arrojó el traje de Santa a la cara de Sting y se fue de ahí muy digno.

Sting miró el traje con duda sintiéndose un poquito culpable.

—Debo de estar loco—se dijo así mismo cuando tomó el traje con sus manos y buscó donde cambiarse.

* * *

—¡¿Cuándo te vas a rendir?! —exigió saber Lector.

—¡Fro no se rendirá nunca! ¡Lector es un tonto!

—Ustedes dos, dejen de pelear—se quejó Orga que sujetaba una escalera donde estaba Rufus colgando adornos de pilar a pilar hechos con papel por Yukino.

—Sí—habló este—deberían ayudarnos a decorar el gremio. Si mis recuerdos no me fallan, Sting citó a los demás gremios a las seis de la tarde para la fiesta de navidad. Si siguen así no vamos a terminar a tiempo.

—¡No hasta que Frosch admita que creer en Santa es un tontería!

—¡Si sigues diciendo eso Santa solo te traerá un gran pedazo de carbón!

—¡Quisiera ver que tan si quiera pudiera hacer eso si ni si quiera existe!

—¡Qué sí!

—Frosch, Frosch, Frosch, pequeño e ingenuo Frosch—dijo con burla—mejor ríndete ya, no voy a creer en Santa Claus hasta que no lo vea con mis propios ojos.

Luego la puerta de abrió de una patada dejando ver solo una sombra que cargaba con un gran costal en la espalda.

—¡Jojojojo!

—¡Santa! —se alegró Frosch.

—¡¿Santa?! —le acompañó Lector incrédulo.

—¡¿Santa?! —Orga y Rufus se unieron también.

—¡Jojojojo!

—Un segundo ¿Qué no Santa era gordo? —razonó Lector ante la delgada silueta que observaba en la puerta.

—¡Fro piensa que bajó de peso!

—¡Jojojojo…!—no pudo seguir riendo porque comenzó a ahogarse y a toser.

—¿Estás bien Santa? —preguntó Frosch preocupado.

—No pasa nada chicos—dijo ahogado intentando recobrarse—Santa solo que comió su barba…—siguió tosiendo.

—Es bastante torpe—susurró Lector.

—¡No es cierto! ¡Fro piensa que es perfecto! De verdad es él…—los ojos del exceed se abrieron con gran ilusión y una enorme sonrisa cruzó por su rostro—¡Santa! —le llamó—¡Ven! ¡Siéntate! —le ofreció su sillita con forma de rana que estaba cerca de la mesa con refrescos.

—¡Jojojojo! ¡Gracias pequeño!

Entonces entró al gremio.

—¿Rogue? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo jugando a Santa Claus? —se quejó Rufus.

—Se supone que deberías estar poniendo el árbol junto con Sting, no hay tiempo para tonterías, después de todo la fiesta de navidad fue su idea—le recordó Orga.

—¡Jojojojo! Yo no conozco a ningún Rogue—se hizo el desentendido—mi nombre es Santa Claus.

—¡Sí! ¡Dejen a Santa en paz! —reclamó Frosch que feliz se fue a abrazar las piernas del chico.

—Vamos Frosch, es obvio que es Rogue-kun ¿Qué no lo ves? —dijo Lector con benevolencia presumiendo de su inteligencia—Solo un verdadero idiota se tragaría eso, sí.

—¡Pequeño bastardo! —Rogue corrió y pateó a Lector haciéndolo volar por los aires hasta el otro lado del gremio.

—¿Santa? —Frosch miró confundido por la actitud de su héroe.

—¡Jojojojo! —se rió con nerviosismo—No pasa nada pequeño, Santa solo estaba comprobando…que la resistencia del aire…ya sabes…que la gravedad no fuera tan…tú sabes…¡Qué el trasero de Lector no estuviera plano!

—Pues ahora si se lo dejo plano—dijo irónico Rufus.

—¡Ya veo! Fro piensa que Santa lo comprobó para ver si a Lector no le dolía al sentarse ¿Verdad?

—¿Eh? ¡Ah sí! Eso…—sonrió.

—¡Santa es tan bueno!

—Realmente creo que si lo patea de ese modo le va a doler en serio—siguió Orga con el sarcasmo.

—Rogue-kun ¿Por qué no dejas de jugar y te pones a decorar? —Lector volvió a aparecer sobándose el lugar del golpe—Sting-kun no podrá poner ese enorme árbol solo—Rogue volvió a mirarlo con fuego en su mirada y una expresión aterradora.

—¿Quieres que compruebe la suavidad de tu trasero de nuevo? —su aura se volvió pesada.

—N-no gracias, Santa—El exceed sudó en frío y término por convencerse a sí mismo de que era Santa por el bien de su trasero.

* * *

—Vaya tontería—se quejó Lector mientras ayudaba a Yukino a cortar el papel para hacer más adornos.

—¿Qué ocurre Lector-sama? —preguntó la chica.

—Rogue-kun sigue jugando a ser Santa Claus ¡Y lo peor es que Frosch le cree!

—Creí que también creías que era él.

—Sí, término por convencerme a través de métodos poco convencionales, sí.—se sobó de nuevo recordando la táctica de Rogue.

Rogue llevaba alrededor de 15 minutos haciéndose pasar por Santa Claus y jugando alegremente con Frosch que no podía verse más feliz cuando "Santa" respondía sus preguntas. Yukino y Lector miraron atentos, ella sonrió enternecida, el acto de Rogue le parecía muy lindo, sin embargo, el otro exceed miraba indignado.

—Hum—giró su cabeza como si ya no le importará—al menos Sting-kun nunca haría algo tan estúpido como eso—dijo.

Y en ese momento las puertas del gremio volvieron a abrirse llamando la atención de todos.

—¡Jojojojo! —Oyeron—¡Niños! ¡Santa ya llegó!

La rubia cabellera que asomaba por el gorro era inconfundible para algunos.

—¡¿Sting-kun?! —A Lector casi le da un infarto.

—¡Dos Santas! —gritó Frosch con emoción.

¿Cómo terminará esto?

Continuará…

 **Nota final:** **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Este fic está dedicado a Kate Alis (antes Fresa), correspondiente a su petición en el tópic "Escritura Sólida" del foro "Grandes Juegos Mágicos".**

 **¡Feliz Navidad! Adelantada. Bueno si Hiro Mashima pudo ¿Por qué yo no?**

 **Ahora les platico, decidí tomar esta petición porque yo amo a Frosch y no podía dejarla pasar. La petición pedía algún evento importante pero Halloween —o día de muertos** — **ya había pasado y además para esa fecha ya había escrito el reto de asesino seriales ¿Y cuál es el que sigue? ¡Navidad! Amo la Navidad cuando se celebra con su verdadero significado, pero como aún falta, decidí dividir esto en tres partes** — **a ver sí ahora si me sale como planeo** — **Esta subida hoy, la segunda está programada para el 15 de diciembre y el final estará disponible en la madrugada del 25 de diciembre en Navidad. Espérenlo.**

 **Kate Alis, ojala te haya gustado esta primera parte, como pediste comedia trate de hacerlo lo más gracioso que pude, espero que te haya hecho reír ¡Feliz Navidad adelantada a ti también!  
Espero sus opiniones.**

 **Hoy actualizo "Natsu Dragneel tenía"**

 **No leemos más al rato en caso de que sigan esa historia o en su defecto el 15 de diciembre ¡Hasta pronto!**


End file.
